


Showers, His Boss, and Other Things Jesse McCree Does

by Mo-Mouse (abyssmalDeath)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masterbation, McHanzo - Freeform, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Shower Porn, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssmalDeath/pseuds/Mo-Mouse
Summary: Jesse McCree takes a shower to clean up after an afternoon of fun by himself and runs into his boss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written over three days of agonising and I would like to write a huge thank you to [Midnightluck](http://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightluck)for being my lovely beta and helping me pick the title.

Jesse had been stationed in Hanamura for a little over two months by this point, acting as a scout and an impromptu bodyguard for the Shimada brothers. Genji, the younger brother, was quick to warm up to the rugged American while Hanzo, the older brother, usually tried to avoid him at all costs. His most common excuse was usually something along the lines of having to train or study or attend a business meeting. It left Jesse feeling like he’d something to offend the Shimada heir, but he didn’t want to dwell too long on the thought. He had a job to do. He wasn’t being paid to get friendly with his employers.

 The outlaw had at least been set up with some pretty decent lodgings. His room was spacious, almost too big for his tastes, and placed near the brother’s rooms. When he’d asked Genji about it, the teenager just snorted and mentioned that it was the size of all the guest rooms. Jesse didn’t want to know how big the main family’s rooms were. Pressed against one corner was a low-set queen sized bed wrapped in silk sheets the color of roses. Directly across from that was a bamboo armoire. There was a dark coffee table on the opposite end of the room, and a maroon loveseat against the wall. All in all, his lodgings were decorated in various shades of black and red. It was soothing to him.

 Jesse was on some downtime while the brothers were in a meeting with their father, and he found himself flopping back onto his unmade bed, tossing his hat onto the little night stand. He had every intention to take a nap, letting his thoughts wander to hopefully find some sort of inner peace before he dozed off. His thoughts turned to the cherry blossoms that were always in full bloom and the serenity of the grounds in the middle of the night when it was just him out wandering in the midst of his insomnia. A stray thought slipped into the mix: Hanzo Shimada.

 McCree had always been attracted to the oldest Shimada brother. Something about the mysterious air he held mixed well with his dark eyes and the silky black hair that hung straight to the middle of his back. He wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through that hair. Would it be as soft as his sheets, or more so? He shivered at the thought, feeling a familiar heat start to build up between his legs. With the start of arousal, his thoughts took on a lewder perspective.

 Sucking on his lower lip, Jesse carefully undid his belt buckle and snapped open his jeans, wasting no time in pushing them down to his knees along with his boxers. He was mildly surprised to find himself half-hard already, a faint throbbing starting up.He curled his fingers loosely around his cock, giving it a few experimental tugs to bring himself to full arousal. A pleasant warmth filled his core and his thoughts wandered off again. His strokes started slow and languid as he pictured laying Hanzo out beneath him, feeling every inch of his chiseled torso beneath his calloused fingertips.

 His breathing hitched a little every time he passed over the tip, causing a small moan to eventually slip past his lips. He started to stroke faster, getting louder and squeezing a little every time he got the base of his cock and he jerked a little, back arching off the bed. He was already getting close, feeling his balls start to tighten.

 “H-Hanzo!” his voice cracked as he came a few moments later, painting his chest and palm in the process. Trembling with the aftershock, Jesse used his bandana to clean himself off. Embarrassment colored his cheeks as he pulled his pants back up and redid the buckle. He had to take a shower; it just wouldn’t feel right if he didn’t.

 -*-

 Jesse was still getting used to the idea of communal showers, if he were to be completely honest. There was something about showering in an open area where _anybody_ could come in and join him and that just didn’t settle right in his mind. He tended to go at night, when there was less of a chance at being interrupted. The time on his communicator had just ticked past 0130 when he turned one of the shower heads on, tucking himself around the corner from the door so he wasn’t quite in the open.

 His muscles relaxed under the hard jets of hot water, and a small groan slipped past his lips. The sound echoed in the tiled room, causing heat to rise to his face as he found himself questioning what it would sound like to take the Shimada heir in this room. Did he moan loudly or keep the noises to himself? These were the things that Jesse would _kill_ to know. His breathing stuttered a little as he started to feel that familiar heat pulse through his upper thighs again.

 “ _Fuck_ , not again,” he hissed, bracing his palm against the cold tile as a feeling of pure desire washed over him. This was too risky. What if—

 “McCree? Are you all right? I thought I heard something—” Embarrassment flashed hot down his spine as the man who haunted his fantasies rounded the corner, wearing nothing but his birthday suit. He was about to ask him to finish his statement when he realized that the shorter male wasn’t staring at him. At least, not at his face. He followed Shimada’s gaze, mentally cursing himself when he realized that he had one hand curled loosely around his now-throbbing cock. He let it go as if it had burned him, thankful he had chosen a hot shower so that it would at least make an excuse for his pink skin.

 “Uh, howdy, Mr. Shimada.” Jesse was scrambling to find an excuse for his behavior and was coming up empty handed, quite literally at that. He expected to be chided or cut down or even straight-up ignored. What he wasn’t expecting was for his employer to take a few tentative steps towards him, reaching out with slender fingers to brush through the curly patch of hair that had recently developed on his chest. His cock twitched in excitement and he found himself leaning a little into his touch.

 “Hanzo.” There was something sweet on the archer’s breath as he corrected him. Jesse could smell it but before he could ask about it, Hanzo lunged forward and captured his lips in a heated kiss. It took Jesse by surprise, but he allowed it, eventually kissing him back after that moment of awkwardness passed. Hanzo’s lips were soft against his chapped ones, and the very motion of the kiss sent bolts of arousal to Jesse’s groin. When he got the opportunity, the cowboy pulled back for a breath, brushing his fingers carefully through Hanzo’s hair.

 “Well Hanzo, I certainly wasn’t expectin’ _that_ from ya.” He gave a lopsided grin. The oldest Shimada brother just glared at him.

 “Do not think that I haven’t seen the way you watch me when I fight with Genji, or when I do target practice with my bow. You are as subtle as an elephant, McCree. If you would rather, I can turn around and go back to my rooms.” That fiery temper only stirred something in McCree and he shook his head quickly.

 “No, you’re right. I kind of have been pinin’ after you like a dog,” he admitted, ducking his head a little in embarrassment. Hanzo just sneered at him before stalking forward, pushing Jesse against the tile wall. The shock of the cold tile was almost enough to render the cowboy completely flaccid, but he managed to retain some of his arousal. His mild discomfort was quickly forgotten when the shorter man dropped to his knees in front of him and planted one of his hands on Jesse’s thigh, the other coming up to curl loosely around the base of his erection. He jolted a little at the contact, drawing in a sharp breath. Hanzo gave a contemplative hum.

 “I did not expect you to be this…thick.” The archer’s words brought a new wave of embarrassment and arousal. Jesse hardly had the chance to think before Hanzo leaned forward, giving a tentative lick to the underside of Jesse’s weeping head. He drew in a sharp breath, nearly buckling at the sudden sensation.

 “Fuck, Hanzo,” Jesse groaned, tilting his head back against the tile as he brought his hands up to rest lightly on the back of Hanzo’s head. He got a hum in response as the shorter male bobbed his head and took more of his cock between those sinful lips with practiced ease, stroking the base lightly. All coherent thought left McCree’s head when the assassin-to-be pulled off with a small _pop_.

 “I have been watching you as well, Jesse McCree. Learning your patterns. You are predictable,” Hanzo purred, getting to his feet. Jesse jolted a little at the sudden feeling of being pushed to the ground and he barely managed to catch himself before falling on his ass.

 “Hey, what--” he was cut off by the archer smoothly sliding into his lap, fitting against him like the perfect puzzle piece as he kissed him suddenly and heatedly. Jesse felt Hanzo’s fingers fumbling with something behind him and he thought he was just trying to brace himself until the tile above his shoulder fell away and revealed a small compartment that contained a bottle of lubricant. His face heated up as he realized that Hanzo had been planning this.

 Hanzo didn’t bother to give him a response, working quickly instead to open the small bottle and generously coat his fingers. That caused the cowboy to hesitate, but before he could protest, the man on his lap raised himself up onto his knees and started preparing _himself_. It took a few moments, and McCree could tell when Hanzo had found a particular spot when the archer shuddered, a loose moan falling from his lips as he collapsed against his chest, digging the fingers of his free hand into Jesse’s shoulder tightly.

 “Jesse.” His name was a sigh that barely touched Hanzo’s lips but it still sent a bolt of pleasure straight to his groin. He had started throbbing again, but he resisted the urge to take himself in hand. Calloused fingers took ahold of the base of his cock once more and Jesse bit down on his lower lip to quiet the groan as Hanzo positioned himself and carefully started to press down.

 “Ah, have you done this before, darlin’?” Jesse’s voice was a bit airier than he would have liked, but the feeling of pure bliss that he got from the archer’s tight ass greedily taking him in was almost too much too bear. Another shiver rolled down his spine when those dark eyes flicked up to hold his gaze.

 “Not with another person.” Hanzo’s voice hid a moan and Jesse found himself grabbing his hips, resisting the urge to thrust up into him. His words took a moment to process and, by the time he understood the implications, Hanzo had already pushed himself to the hilt. They sat like that for a moment, Hanzo adjusting to Jesse’s girth and Jesse panting softly as he rested his head against the tiles behind him. It took his breath away when Hanzo slid almost all the way off before dropping his hips, pushing McCree deep and causing the cowboy to groan a string of curse words. They eventually settled into a rhythm that had the both of them moaning and kissing desperately to hide the noises.

 “Hanzo, fuck, _H-Hanzo_!” Jesse’s voice fluctuated when the archer angled his hips a little and found that spot again, clenching desperately around the cowboy’s cock as he thrust hard and fast against it. He couldn’t handle it any more, gripping Hanzo’s hips tightly and thrusting up to meet him. It was only a few more thrusts before Hanzo was crying out, hunching over Jesse’s shoulder and spilling his release onto their stomachs. Jesse was hot on his heels, back arching a little as he keened and spilled his own release inside of Hanzo. The pair lay there for a moment, panting heavily and basking in the afterglow of their orgasms as they came down.

 Neither of them heard the approaching footsteps.

 “ _Anija_ , so filthy! Is it my turn to have a little fun?” Genji’s playful voice caused Jesse to jolt, almost pushing Hanzo out of his lap in response. Instead, he pulled the archer closer, a dark red staining his cheeks and neck as he peered over the archer’s head, locking eyes with the devious younger brother. Hanzo’s only response was to glance over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes a little and snapping something back that Jesse couldn’t understand before turning back around, burying his face into the cowboy’s neck. Genji’s laugh echoed as the green-haired teen left the shower room, leaving Jesse _very_ flustered at having been caught red-handed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating adding another part to this, but I will think about it! For now, that's it! All said and done. As always, you can find me on tumblr under Elizarenot.tumblr.com or under my main blog at mo-mouse.tumblr.com. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
